Stars, Storms and the Bright Sun
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: Happiness seemed so difficult to achieve, until they were together. And it's even easier now that they have the most precious of the treasures. For Safari's birthday!


Note: For me, James' dad was named Charlus Harrison.

This is for the amazing Safari, who will be turning a year older on April 9. Safari, I hope you like this because I loved it.

* * *

**i. Stars**

"Remember when you told me _to the moon and back_, James?" Lily asked, her voice barely a whisper, as if she were afraid to break the silence. After all, it wasn't every day that James spent more than ten minutes without rambling about anything and everything.

Her husband smiled at her, and she could see his eyes lighting up with the memories. A grin covered her face, too, guessing the exact moment James was thinking of.

"How couldn't I?" he answered with laughter on his voice. "Professor Sinistra overheard me and tried to convince you to break up with me. _If he loved you, Miss Evans, he wouldn't choose to use the moon in that phrase, but another celestial body that is further from here. Or would you say your love will only last __384,403 kilometres?_"

Lily laughed at James' little show. "How can you remember the exact words?" she asked him. For all of her intelligence, James always managed to get the exact words someone used while she could only paraphrase.

"When I was little, my mother told me once, _everything you say will be used against you, young man_, and I learned from that," he explained, letting his hand caress her long hair. "And it did help me, because I could quote the loopholes on Father and Mother's instructions."

His voice went from happy to sombre, and Lily knew it was because of the mention of his parents. Words would not make him happy again, so Lily kissed his forehead.

"It's alright, love," she told him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know, _c'est la vie_, but I wish…"

Time passed and they stayed in silence, watching the first stars light up in the night sky.

"We'll name our children after them, James," said Lily, looking at the stars. "When we have a girl, she'll be Dorea Madeline, and when we have a boy, he'll be Harrison James."

James smiled sadly and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Lily."

**ii. Storms**

"James, no," said Lily with a firm voice and cold eyes. "I will not buy a real giraffe for my child, and you won't, either."

"But, Lily, look at them!" he said. "They're awesome and I'm sure little Harry or Dorea would love one!"

Lily tried hard to hide her smile behind the magazine she was reading. She, too, thought giraffes were cute, but no matter that, she won't let James buy a real one. She knew of all the eccentricities of purebloods (she heard that Lord Malfoy bought a bunch of peacocks to commemorate his firstborn's birth), but this was too much! At least the peacocks were small.

"For the last time, if you want a giraffe so much, I'll turn you into one!"

James actually laughed at that, getting on his knees in front of where she was sitting, carefully caressing Lily's pregnant belly. At seven months, it looked like she would explode at any moment.

"You hear that, baby? Your mother thinks she can transfigure me successfully."

"James!" yelled Lily as she smacked him on the head with the magazine. "I got an E on my Transfiguration OWL!"

Her husband's laughter didn't stop, until he saw Lily's face contort in pain and a hand grabbing her belly.

"Something's not right," was all she said before passing out in the couch. James took the emergency portkey they were given at St. Mungo's for when the time came, and grabbed Lily tight.

They were soon received by a mediwitch and a Healer, who took Lily into a room, leaving James to wait outside. Taking his enchanted mirror out of his robe's pocket, he called Sirius.

"We're at St. Mungo's," he told his friend with anguish on his voice. "I don't know what's wrong with Lily and the baby."

Sirius, like the good pseudo-brother he was, got to St. Mungo's with Remus and Peter in less than ten minutes. They brought the baby bag Lily had prepared for the birth, and James shed a tear when he saw it, not knowing if they would get to use it, but smiled at them and let them offer their support.

Silence was with them for three hours, until the Healer came out of the room.

"Everything's alright, Lord Potter," he said with the hint of a smile, but concerned eyes. "Your son is two months and a half early, but he and your wife are in perfect health. The little one will have to remain in our care for a few days, but we've found nothing wrong with him."

James cried, relieved and joyful. "I have a son, Padfoot," he said to Sirius, who could only smile and thank Morgana that everything was okay.

"If you would like to see them, follow me."

A scared glance towards his friends was met with smiles and support.

"The storm is over, James," said Remus. "Go."

He did, with a sure step but nerves on his all body.

Upon entering the room, he saw them. Lily, most gorgeous than ever with her red hair sticking with sweat to her forehead, her tired eyes and her pale complexion; his son, Harrison James, a smaller bundle than he expected, with only a tuft of black, rebellious hair and the tiniest little face he had ever seen.

"He's alright, James," said Lily, holding out Harrison for James to hold. "I'm alright."

James took his son on his arms and marvelled at the sight of him.

"He's safe, Lily," he suddenly said, remembering why he had being dreading the birth of the child. "It's the fifth month, not the seventh. He's safe."

Lily smiled at him. "I know, love," she told him. "He'll be safe from that threat."

And in that moment, James was the happiest man alive.

**iii. The Bright Sun**

The sunlight hit Harry right on the face when he turned around on his bed, making him groan and cover his face with the dark red sheets.

"Harry, it's time to wake up," said a sweet voice. "Come on, or you''ll miss your brother or sister's welcome to the world."

The little five year old let his head come from out of the covers. "It's a girl, I saw her on Mum's crystal ball."

James laughed. It had been a surprise for everyone when Harry first looked into Lily's crystal ball and saw more than just smoke. Lily hadn't been more proud, but made Harry promise to never take Divination while at Hogwarts.

"Well, come on or you won't be there to hold your sister."

Little Harry stood up and showered and dressed quickly, just in time to have a pancake for breakfast before Lily's contractions got stronger.

"It's time, James."

"I'll get the baby bag!" said Harry and ran out of the kitchen, coming back two minutes later with a teal and blue bag.

"What happened to the bag? Did you change the colors, Lily?" asked James.

"I did!" smiled Harry. "My little sister is a mermaid and will like this colors better than yellow."

His parents smiled. He was so little and so in control of his magic, already.

"Well, thank you, Harry," said Lily, eating a whole pancake before grabbing the portkey. "Hold on to your father, Harry, you know how this works."

Harry nodded and smiled, and the small family portkeyed away to St. Mungo's.

Five and a half hours later, James was holding Harry on his arms, watching Lily feed little Dorea.

"I ate like that, too?" asked Harry with a fearful face. "Did I ever bite you, mummy? Sorry if I bit you."

Lily laughed.

"There's no need to apologize, Harry," she said with a beaming smile. "You never bit me, and I'm sure Dorea won't, either."

Harry relaxed a bit after that, and just as he was sitting beside Lily to hold his sister, Remus and Sirius arrived with balloons in the shape of little snitches.

"Harry told us she'll be a Seeker," explained Remus, watching over the little girl in the arms of her brother.

"Dad wants you to be the godfather, Uncle Moony," said Harry with innocence, making Remus look startled at Lily and James.

"Me? Really?"

"You should know by now, Remus, that there are no people who we would trust with our children other than you and Sirius, so what do you say?"

Remus let a tear out at hearing James' words, but nodded and took Dorea out of Harry's arms.

"Does that mean I get to be the Uncle who spoils her rotten?" asked Sirius, getting a small chuckle from James.

"Aren't you already?" he said, pointing to the balloons.

Sirius grinned. "And you haven't seen what I left on your house."

Lily laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'll be the best uncle, Sirius, but right now, get out everyone, I need to rest."

Harry laughed, as he always did when Lily made Sirius pout.

They left Lily with Dorea in the room and went to the Hospital's cafeteria to have a small snack.

"The sun is brighter today," said Harry, looking through the window.

James nodded. The sun had never been brighter for them.


End file.
